ciarans_storysfandomcom-20200213-history
Reign of a Terran Empire
Reign of a Terran Empire is set after Ciaran 5, so its recomended you read the Main storyline first. CHAPTER 1 It had been 2 years since Jaina was almost killed, she remembered it all too well, she ripped Niles mask of his empty void of a face, but blades came out of him and Jaina was impaled in her leg, stomach, and arm, and almost her brain, just her arm slowed it down so she could move her head out the way. She wasn’t even sure if she had actually stoped Nile, he turned to a pile of cinder, but, in her time cinder has a habit of being associated with bad things. Jaina was 22 at this point, it had been 2 years and she turned 20 while Nile was around. But Jaina just could not get that mask Nile wore out of her head, the cold emotionless eyes, that looked to be crying, just he probably wasn’t, probably. And those Jith . Niles minions. They where terrifying, but Jaina quickly ignored that thought, almost remember something she didn’t like, something she did that left her in tears. Jaina then heard the door open, she then remembered she was in a bar, not getting drunk though. (Thank god, I don’t even want to know what a drunk Jaina would be like) A Terran soldier, in heavy armour walked in. Jaina suddenly did not feel overwhelmingly safe. The guy sat down on a small stool next to Jaina, and she was surprised the stool didn’t explode under the enormous weight of that 2.4 ton armour… a very strong stool? Probably. The guy got a drink, before saying “Hey, urr, you seem kinda’ worried?” Jaina didn’t move a muscle, the soldier looked over at her, and amiedietly noticed her clevledge and started to started to stare. Jaina wasn’t impressed… about 27 minutes later the soldier said “Ug, well, looilike’ I needa’ go to Embrossis” He then left, Jaina was relieved. The TV then turned on, meaning the news must be on, TV’s seem to think all shall know the news. “Breaking news! The Insectians have been reported on Embossis, a dwarf planet next to Tythia Sara, The Emperor has ordered all available units to head there. Also, the terrorist Jaina Donlo has not been seen for a year, could her tyranny finally be over? This is Eddy Swinheart, Out!” Jaina, being the only one in the bar at the time, allowed how angry she was at the fact people still label her as a terrorist, so she said “Yea, right” and shot the TV. She then said “Damn, I had a explosive shell loaded, I need those” She then got out a circler greenish electronic and said “Ready the troops, im going to show Mint a lesson in being a good emperor” then a little green holographic robot appeared, it was a woman robot, and it said “Yes commander, all soldiers ready” Jaina then simply stated “Good” She then walked outside, and remembered she was on Tythia Sara , it was a dessert, suprising it can support life without space suits. So Jaina took of the extra clothing she was wearing (the bar was air conditioned so that it was cold, Jaina prefers it to be hot to that cold) So she took of the trench coat, which revealed the 7 different pistols and Imperial Sabre she had collected over the years. She then waited for a while until a pretty big hovering car type thing came, it was one of her things that her little army used, why she has that is, complicated. Chapter 2 Jaina was going to attack a Imperial Town, and liberate it. That may seem like a bad guy thing, but, The Empire is worse... If Jay was too succeed, she would need to take down the Imperial Bunkers nearby, that would be hard. But thats why she had a small army... Jaina got the the location, and hid beehind a rock, and threw a small rock at the bunker. It hit the wall of the structure, and a soldier went "Huh, whawadat'?" and walked out the door with 16 other soldiers. Jaina then threw a flashbang at them, and started to fire, along with the 28 soldiers she had on her side. She then ran towards the bunker and used it as cover, She then peaked out of it and saw a bunch of civilains looking at hologram of Emperor Mint. It kept saying things like "Order Shall Previal, the Enemys of the Empire will be punished!" Jaina then shot it with a EMP round, and it broke the thing. The civilians then all fled, before Jaina and her allies ran forward. They saw a mass of Civilians, and soldiers. One of the civilans then said "No way in hell am i doing this, Im outa' here!" and then the guy ran of, before a soldier said "Looks like ew got a runner!" and they shot the fleeing civilian dead. Jaina then yelled "Thier shoting civilians!" Then, all that there was was a blaze of bullets going everywhere. Jaina, struggling with the bullet hell she was in, fired at a gasoline tank, that blew up, killing most of the enemy Soldiers. Jaina then ran through a gate, and found a flagpole with The Terran Imperial Flag on it, since she hated the Empire anyway, she shot it up... After a while, the town was secure. Chapter 3 Jaina, after a fairly long time was back in that bar place. Jaina was tired, and noticed that onnoying baist news program was on . "Breaking news: The terrorist Jaina Donlo has made a reappeance as she attacked a small town with only civilians in it!" At that point she just ignored what the guy was saying, he wasnt telling the truth. She then heard gunshot sounds and screaming, and, a roar like sound... She looked out a window to see what it was, 2 Terran Soldiers, and a monster of some sort. the monster won! But it wasnt just going to attack the soldiers, that Jaina was sure of. She was right, the monster thing jumped through the window! It was a terrifying large monster with wing skelaton like arms and a large set of hige sharp teeth. Jaina quikly pulled her gun out of the holster it was in, and fired, it wasnt even scratched, bullets did nothing... So she got out of the biulding for obvious reasons and started running, and the thing was faster then her... Then a Nexus jet Fighter flew over and fired at the monster, but it was not harmed, then the thing shot soemthing out of its arms and anihilated the fighter! Then Jaina got a phone call, and she then, as a reaction said "Oh nows not the time phone!" She had a quick look down to see who it was, and it was Jim, so it was probaly helpful, since for reasons that would soon be obvious, he has had Jainas back for a while. "Ok, Jim, its really not the best time right now, okay!?" Jaina said, trying not to get angry. Then Jim said "Yea, i noticed someone who looks like you running from a thing that seems bad, is that you?" Jaina then raised her voice "Yes!" Jim then said "Oh ok, i will help you out a bit then" Jaina then heard a gunshot, and it was load but then was quiet then load again, and next thing Jaina knew, the monsters head blew up! "Thanks" Jaina then said. Then, a small frighter landed. Looked just like Jims one. well, he stole the thng but it was from the Empire so its fine in Jaina's books. Jim then walked out, and Jaina ran up to him and hugged him. Jim then looked at Jaina in the eyes, and Jaina then kissed him, incase it wasnt obvoius, Jaina is Jims girlfriend. "Its nice to see you again, Jim" Jaina said calmly, before Jim said "Its nice to see you too, Darl' " Jaina then smiled, before saying "Lets go, before more of those things come." Jim then said "Yep, you still like stating the obvious" Jaina then laughed and said "Yea. Right. Lets just get out of here" Chapter 4 "Where too now, Jan?" Jim asked before Jaina said "Anywhere buthere would be prefferable" Jim then said humorously "Oh, so into a star then?" Jaina then laughed loudly and said "Yeah, i would love to but no thanks, im fine staying well away from stars!" Jim then said "i was only joking" Jaina then smiled and said "And you claim i state the obvious? Yeah, i noticed" Jim then smiled and said "Trust you too, so on a more sereius note, where are we going?" Jaina then said "Dunno, is the tv still here? I could see if theres anything about anywhere worth noting" Jim then said "Yeah, course its still there, you love thing, why would i get rid of that!" Jaina then said "Good point" Jaina turned on the tv, and both Jim and Jaina where scared by what the news said "A huge force of alien organisms that havnt been seen for decades, known as the Insectians, have made a return and where ravaging both capital and all other worlds. The Galactic Health Organization has ordered that no space traffic is allowed unless under order from the Emporer, and non Capital and non Imperial worlds have been left to fend for themselves, as they are terrible worlds anyway" Jaina was clearly mad, both at the whole alien thing and the fact the news is still incredebly biased, then again, it is run by the Empire and they are nazis so makes sense. "Im gonna call the Enterio , this is ridiculas" Jim said. Jaina then said "I would feel a lot safer in a battleship to be honest, so you go do that" "This is Admiral Spire of the Enterio, you called?" Jim then said "Yas" Jaina then chucled since she found that kind of funny. Spire then said "Your girlfriend is here isnt she?" Jaina then walked into the view of Spire and said "Hi!" Spire then sighed and said "Jaina, is that you?" Jaina then said "Yes of course! What you blind? im like, the only redhead you know, and you know im Jims girlfriend... I would think you could work it out" Spire then said "Shut up Jay, your driving me insane" Jim then said "Ok, Jay, i love ya to bits but your realy good at driving the Admiral insane, okay?" Jaina then said "Okay, i see what you mean" "Good" Jim then said. Jim then continued and said "Okay, we need you to pick us upp, the Empire has embargoed everything so we cant get of the planet" Spire then said "Okay, i will get the ship to you now, bye" the screen went of, but Jaina heard Spire say "Finaly, omg, that woman is so damn onnoying! god! How does Jim manage to stand her! She drives me insane, how can someone be her boyfriend!" Jaina then said "I heard that!" Spire then went "Ahh!" and turned the whole computer off. "Actully, Jainie?" Jim asked, before Jaina said "Jainie, well thats a new one! You need to tell me something or?" Jim then said "Your grandmother, Cassandra i think her name is, asked me to give this to you" Jaina then said "My grandmother? She is still alive?" Jim then said "When i last saw her, yes, but here, she said your mother would probaly want you to have this" Jim then handed Jaina a silver necklace that didnt look overly special. "My mothers necklace?" Jaina asked Jim then said "I dont know, probaly" Jaina then smiled and said "Oh my god thank you!" and hugged Jim, before Jim said "Um, thanks Jay but if you shoud thank anyone its your grandmother, not me, im bassicly just deivering it" Jaina then said "Then we are seeing my grandmother, i havnt seen her since i turned 18 anyway, that was 4 years ago" Jaina then picked the necklace up and put it on. "I suddenly understand wh/y my mother never took this off that i saw atleast" Jaina said. Jim smiled and said "Your the only one here who ever met your mother darl" After a while, Jaina said "Ok, i think i'll go lay down, im tired of just stand here" Jim then said "Sure, its still in the same place as before" Jaina then walked into the bedroom, which was also Jims bedroom. they slept togather. Before long Jaina fell asleep... Chapter 5 When Jaina woke up, she saw Jim there and said "Uhh, hi, Jim, thats you right?" in a sleepy voice, Jim then answered with "Yes thats me, Spire managed to pick us up, your in the ship which is in a hanger at the moment" Jaina then said "Good for me, how is that helpful information?" Jim then said "No pressure, but if you dont get up we may be here in the next mellenium, Spire cant activate the fing beacon until everyone is fully concoiuss, to prevent injury. " Jaina then said "Ugh, fine, as long as i can go back to sleep afterwards" Jaina got up, and then Jim asked "Why do you fell asleep on spaceships all the time anyway?" Jaina then answered honestly "I dont know, i just do" Jaina and Jim then walked up to the bridge, Spire was there, when he saw her he said "Well here comes trouble" quietly. Then a guy said "Sir, there are Imperial ships showing up on the radar!" Spire then shouted "activate Stealth system!" Jaina then said "We have that?" Jim then said "Well, ish" All the heat producing things that radars detect where shut off, however the ship was next to a super hot fling beacon so it was really hot in the ship. Jaina then said "Oh my god its hot" Jim then said "Yeah it is, onnoying i know" "I feel like i shoud take all my cothes off, probaly would make me less really hot actully, but i wont" Jaina said before Jim said "You can if you really want to, its not like ive never seen you without ay clothes on" Spire then said "If you do that iether do it somewhere no one can see you or dont take off your bra and underwear, i would draver my bridge wasnt subjected to naked women thank you" Jaina just took her coat off, and then some guy said "I have an idea, howabout' Jan over here and Spire have an arm wreste thing!" Then Spire said "Okay, im fairly certain its safe to assume im stronger then a woman, just becouse she is younger then my by a few years means nothing" Jaina then said "I think you will be suprised" So the two did it and Jaina won very easily. Spire then said "Did i really just got beten by a woman?" Jaina then said "yep" Spire then said "How did this happen" and walked off.. Spire then said "Ok, looks like its safe to get out of here now!: So they did just that, Jaina flew backwards into Jim since she didint grab hold of something... Chapter 6 Right when the ship stoped however a fleet of 5 Imperial Dust class Criusers warped in and opened fire! Jaina was knocked back onto the floor and hurt her leg, Jim of course helped her up but she was having a hard time walking, her leg hurt. A lot. Then the ship shook as a ship sent a boarding torpedo at the ship and it worked! Imperial soldiers where running down the hall, Jim told Jaina that her helping will end badly with her hurt leg, but she insisted on being handed a gun. She got just that. She had a automatic rifle and was firing it madly at the enemy soldiers, and it was working, till a bullet hit a shelf that Jaina was infront of and the shelf slided down pusing Jaina to the floor and shortly after, slowly crushing her ageanst a wal! She screamed as she was pretty much crushed into the wall, Jim then ran up to her, shooting the attacking soldiers and kicked the shelf off Jaina, who then said "Thanks Jim" Jim then passed Jaina a SSK-47 Assault Rifle. The girl then said "Hmm, thanks again!" Jaina then fired at the incoming Imperial Soldiers, and she ultemently killed them all. She wasnt quite sure what to think. Jaina then looked behind her. To her relief those who where behind her where Jim and a soldier. A freind soldier. Jim then said "Jay, you could have left some for someone else..." Jaina then decided to respond with "Sorry, when im killing bad guys i get a bit carried away" Jim then said "Ah huh" Jaina soon decided to say "Uh, Jim, you look like you want to say something but dont know how to say it" Jim then responded with "Yea, um, i need to tell you something, privatly preferably" Jaina responded with "Okay, I suppose thats okay" The two then walked off. After a bit it all made sense as too why Jim didnt know, he asked the rather awqward, but also rather understandable qeustion of asking Jaina if she'll marry her or not, Jaina paused for a couple seconds before answering the qeustion, only the answer was "Urm" then a short pause, presumebly her thinking, before the actual answer which was "Yes" Chapter 7 2 months later. Jaina got word that her grandmother, Cassandra, had been killed in an Imperial attack. Commanded by General Tot. Jaina wasnt very happy. She decided to try and kill Tot, as she was likely the generals next target. "Jim, Tot is going to pay for this" she said, before Jim replied with "What are you suggesting?" Jaina then explained, by saying "Im going to find out where Tot is, get to him, and make sure he pays" Jim then said "Your going to kill him arnt you?" Jaina then said "I geuus it depends how im feeling at the time" Jaina then went outside and started walking, so Jim followed. Jaina saw a soldier, and so she sneaked behind him, and held her sword to the guys throat and said "Wheres Tot?" The soldier then said "I no tell!" Jaina then said "Okay, then, tell me and i wont kill you!" The soldier then said "No tell from me!" "Tell me where Tot is, right now, i'll seirusly mess you up!" "Fine, he is boarding a train to Nopi in 2 days!" Jaina then slit the soldiers throat. "We now know where Tot is, now to get to him" Jaina then said. Jim and Jaina then got to the station just in time, Tot was about to board it when Jaina and Jim snuck onto the trains roof. Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Characters Jaina Emperor Mint Jim Fawrk Admiral Spire Cassandra General Tot Category:R Category:Storys Category:Everything